A King's Determination
by LoyalCenaGirl
Summary: Sequel to 'A Queen's Kindness.' As the new king of Cenashire, John Cena must deal with not one but two kingdoms who want to get rid of him. And with Megan 'expecting,' can John keep her safe & save Cenashire as well? Set during the time of the New Nexus & the Corre. Read & Review!
1. A New Leader & A Problem

A King's Determination

A little time had passed since the kingdom of Nexushire was changed to 'Cenashire.' King John and Queen Megan were now glad to be together and everyone in the kingdom knew that they would do their best to make everyone happy. It seemed that thanks to them, peace had finally come to the kingdom. But how long would it last?

Several miles from Cenashire, Wade Barrett, the former king of Cenashire, which was called 'Nexushire' during his reign, and his men were walking in what looked like a wasteland. Ever since Megan banished them, they've been walking and haven't seen any signs of civilization for days. "I'm hungry!" said Heath, one of his men.

Wade went over and punched him right in the stomach. "Shut up, Slater! We're all bloody hungry here!" Wade snapped. As he finished, Justin noticed someone on horseback out in the distance. "Guys, what is that?" He asked them, pointing out what he is seeing. "It looks like someone heading this way." David confirmed.

His theory was right when a young man with dark hair and a beard came toward them. He looked at all the guys and said. "What in the world happened to you guys?" He asked. "I'm Wade Barrett and these are all my friends. We've been out here in this wasteland for days." Wade confirmed. "My name is CM Punk. Come with me to my kingdom and I'll give you all a place to call home." He said.

"Hey, wait a minute! _I'm _the leader of these men here. Who says _you _get to take over?" Wade snapped at Punk. "Well, _I _am a king. It doesn't look like you're one, now is it?" Punk snapped back at him. "I _was_ king, but this girl I fell in love with and made my queen stabbed me in the back and left me for some ingrate! She and this ingrate ended up banishing all of us!" Wade answered.

"Well, Wade, I believe she was never yours from the start. She never loved you. She always loved John." David said with honesty. "Shut up, Otunga!" Wade snapped. "Gee, that's not the way to treat your friends. I bet that attitude is what got you kicked out of your kingdom in the first place." Punk said with a laugh. "Who asked you?" Wade snapped at him.

"Okay then, you can just stay here and rot to death for all I care. As for the rest of you, you are free to come with me if you wish." Punk proclaimed. They all thought it over and they made up their minds. David, Husky & Michael all followed Punk. They thought that Wade was gonna get them nowhere. Wade was angered by their betrayal but noticed that Justin & Heath were just standing there.

"Well, aren't _you_ two gonna go?" Wade asked them. "No, Heath & I are staying here with you. We're friends and we stick together." Justin said. "And that's how it's going to stay." Heath said. "Thanks, guys. I guess we should keep going." Wade said as the three of them kept walking wondering what would happen next.

Meanwhile in Cenashire, John & Megan were in the marketplace when Megan suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach like she was being stabbed. John saw this and went over to her. "Meg, honey, are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just had this sharp pain in my stomach." Megan told him. She hoped it wasn't too serious.

That night, Megan suddenly woke up feeling dizzy and sweaty. Then her stomach started hurting again. Not wanting to wake John. She ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. Then she started throwing up. She got scared and thought, "What's wrong with me?" After she finished puking, she just laid there on the bathroom floor and cried herself to sleep.

John woke up and noticed that Megan wasn't with him. He got up and looked for her. He then went into the bathroom and saw her groaning and clutching her stomach. There were small areas of puke that were on the floor that Megan seemed to miss. With no time to lose, John immediately went over to her and picked her up in his big arms.

He brought her over back onto the bed and laid there with her. "Megan, what's the matter?" He asked her. "Well, I started feeling dizzy and sweaty, my stomach started hurting really bad. I felt like I had to throw up so I went to the bathroom and my feelings were right when I started puking my guts out." She said. "Well, I'll take you to see the doctor first thing tomorrow morning." John said.

"Well, okay. Hopefully it's nothing serious." Megan said as she got comfortable laying her head on John's chest. Then John put an arm around her before falling asleep himself. He also hoped that nothing was seriously wrong with her. The next morning, John, along with Randy, took Megan to the royal doctor. John explained the whole situation of what happened the night before.

"Well, your majesty, I'll take a look and do my best." The doctor told him. "I'm counting on you." John said. Then he looked at Megan. "Listen babe, I have to go to the throne room and take care of anyone who needs help. You come right to me and tell me the diagnosis when you know, okay?" He told her. "Okay, John. I will." Megan said. Then John and Randy headed for the throne room.

An hour later, John and Randy were going over the plans to protect Cenashire when Megan came in. "John, I'm back." She said. "Megan, you're here. Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" John asked. "Well, John. This isn't easy for me to say. But what the doctor told me is..." Megan began.

**Okay. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Read my story, 'A Queen's Kindness' to bring you up to speed on this story. Everyone except Megan belongs to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Big News A Kingdom Split In Two

Megan felt a little uneasy on how she was going to tell John exactly what was causing the puking. But she was confident that John had nothing to worry about. "John, have you ever thought about having a family?" She asked him. "Well, yeah, why do you ask?" John asked her. "Well, John...I'm pregnant!" She announced. John and Randy just stared at her. "What? Are you guys not happy?" She asked.

John just got up from his throne and went over to Megan without saying a word. He just stared at her for a small time, then he picked her up and gave her a big hug swinging her around. "Oh, Meggo! Thank you so much! I always wanted to be a dad! I've waited for this day a long time. The day when I knew that you and I were going to be parents!" He said happily.

"I'm going to be an uncle! I'm so happy for you guys!" Randy said. "Yeah, and our baby will be lucky to have you as an uncle." Megan said. "I have to warn you, though, I'm going to spoil him or her rotten." Randy proclaimed. "Well, he or she will be royalty, so I believe he or she will get whatever his or her heart desires." John said. "Well, I'm sure he or she will be nice and sweet just like his or her father." Megan said. "And kind like his or her mother." said John.

Meanwhile, Punk had arrived at his kingdom with David, Husky, and Michael in tow. "Here we are, guys. The Straight Edge Kingdom. Shall we?" He said. They all arrived at Punk's castle where all three guys got a good meal. Then Punk thought. "How would you guys like to stay here and work for me? I'll treat you better than that idiot Barrett did."

"Sure, I can be your personal advisor. That's what I did for Barrett, And Husky and Michael can be your prison guards." David said. "It's a deal. I'll tell the people that now I have you guys, I think I'm gonna change my kingdom's name to 'New Nexushire.' Which will be better than the original." They all agreed and Punk was happy he had new friends.

Meanwhile, Wade, Justin, and Heath were still trying to find somewhere to stay. "Any sign of civilization?" asked Justin. "No. Let's keep going." Wade said. "Hey, what is that?" asked Heath. "Someone's headed this way." said Justin. A large dark man on horseback was coming toward them. He looked at the three of them. "What's the matter, guys? Are you lost?" He asked.

"Yeah, we were banished from my kingdom by some wench I fell in love with who left me for a stupid ingrate!" Wade snapped. "Well, how would you like to come with me? We're in need of a leader where I live. That's why I'm out here. Looking for a good leader." He said. "We'd love to. Right, guys?" Wade asked the others. "Yeah!" said Heath and Justin.

"I'm Wade, this is Heath and Justin." Wade introduced the trio. "My name is Ezekiel. It's nice to meet you guys. Now let's go!" said Ezekiel. The four of them were on their way. It took them a few days but they made it to where Ezekiel lived. "Here we are." He said. "Wow, it looks as great as Nexushire!" Wade said. "We should get you guys something to eat. Follow me." Ezekiel said.

Ezekiel took the three of them to the castle where they pigged out. "Hey, Wade, you told me you were a good leader in your old kingdom. How about you become the king around here? The three of us can help you." Ezekiel suggested. "That's great! This kingdom shall be called 'Correalot!' Wade proclaimed. "Great name, dude!" Heath said. "Yes, and the first thing we're gonna do is take out that scumbag Cena!" Wade said. The three cheered for the new kingdom.

Back at Cenashire, John and Megan went throughout the entire kingdom telling everyone that they could the news that Megan was expecting. Everyone was so happy that there was gonna be an heir to the throne. "Hey, your highnesses, I'll start working on a cradle for the baby right away!" said their new friend Kofi Kingston. He made designs of things that would help him fly.

"Thanks, Kofi." Megan said giving him small kiss on the cheek. "We should all give their baby something." Randy suggested. They all agreed. "Ooh, you are all so sweet. Our baby is going to be so lucky." Megan said with a tear in her eye. "So when is the baby due?" asked Daniel. "Well, the doctor told me that I'm already five weeks along. So I think the baby will be here sometime in the summer." She said.

"I can hardly wait." Rey said. Everyone else agreed. John thought he was really lucky. He felt like he was on top of the world. Not only was he with the girl of his dreams. She is now having his baby. As everyone wondered what to get for the baby. John laid his big hand on Megan's still flat stomach before embracing her in a kiss. He thought the next eight months would just fly, and nothing could go wrong.

But neither he nor Megan nor the whole kingdom knew that a certain ex-king was out for revenge.

**Everyone but Megan belongs to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Plans To Invade

Four months had passed and springtime was in the air in Cenashire. Megan was now five months pregnant and her stomach was getting bigger everyday. She and John were now getting ready for the baby shower next week. Everyone would be at the castle and give presents to their baby. Megan usually showed the symptoms of pregnancy. The mood swings, the weird cravings, and the morning sickness. But she and John got through all of it. They knew that a baby was just going to make their love and marriage even stronger.

In New Nexushire, David was telling Punk how he and the others ended up in the wasteland. A large muscular man who was Punk's bodyguard was also listening. His name was Mason Ryan. "So, let me see if I got this right, you were the personal advisor of your friend Wade, who was the king of the kingdom you were banished from, and you heard this guy, John Cena, was planning to overthrow Wade so you guys had him arrested for treason." Punk started.

"After you guys arrested him, Wade thought that killing him would be too easy so you guys put him in solitary confinement and everyday, Husky and Michael would bring him to Wade's throne room and took turns giving him a beating and sometimes Wade would hurt the guy himself. But after a while Wade still wasn't happy so you suggested to him that he should get a queen." He continued.

"So after you gathered all the girls in the kingdom, Wade picked this girl named Megan. And after she saw the others beating up John, you knew that she didn't love him cause she told Wade that she hated him. Then later after you guys went back home from helping King Kane drive out his brother's forces, you find out that Megan let John go, and she was in love with him all along." He continued.

"Then when Wade told the rest of you to get rid of both John and Megan, some of their friends entered the castle and took you guys out. And after all of you were defeated, Megan ended up banishing you guys from the kingdom. Is that the gist of your story?" Punk finished. "That pretty much sums it up." David said. "This John character did a lot of bad things to you, didn't he?" Punk asked.

"Yes, he did." David proclaimed. "Hmm, I have an idea, How about we plan an invasion of Cenashire and get rid of this John guy?" Punk asked. "That's brilliant, Punk! But when exactly would be the best time to strike?" David wondered. "Here's what I'm gonna do. Mason and I will go to Cenashire and figure out what's going on right now. And we'll figure out when we'll invade the kingdom judging by what info we find." Punk said.

"What if the people there get suspicious of you?" David wondered. "Don't worry. Mason and I will keep a low profile and leave as soon as we get the best info we can. Once we strike, We'll give that bully Cena a run for his money!" Punk proclaimed as he, Mason and David laughed, hoping their plan would work.

In Correalot, Wade and his guys were thinking of a plan to invade Cenashire also. "Uh, Wade, when exactly are we going to strike?" asked Justin. "It needs to be the perfect time. Not only will we kill that ingrate, Cena, but I'll get my beautiful Megan back." Wade proclaimed. "Megan? I thought you guys were finished, she left you for Cena." Heath pointed out.

"Yes, but with Cena out of the way, no one will stop me from getting back what's mine." Wade said. "So what do we do?" Ezekiel wondered. "Here's the plan, you, Ezekiel, will go to my old kingdom and figure out the biggest news that's happening right now. Make sure you lay low, okay? I don't want anyone to know you're associated with us. Once you have that, come back and tell me, then we will plan exactly when we'll strike." Wade proclaimed.

"All right! Let's give that Cena a taste of vengeance he won't soon forget!" shouted Heath. "He'll still remember it when he's six feet under!" Wade said as the four of them laughed, confident that their plan was going to work.

The next day, Punk, Mason, and Ezekiel all left their respective kingdoms headed for the same destination, Cenashire. All of them hoped that they could get the best info they could. They didn't know that they were going to get the perfect reason as to when they would strike. Nobody knew what would happen next.

**Sorry that there isn't much about John and Megan here. Everyone but Megan belongs to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Shower When They'll Strike

Today was finally the day of the baby shower. Everyone in the kingdom was heading over to the castle to give John and Megan their gifts for their baby. Punk and Mason were wearing hooded cloaks so they wouldn't draw any attention. They noticed everyone was heading for the castle. "Whoa, I wonder what's going on." Mason said. "Well, there's only one way to find out." said Punk.

They followed everyone else and when Punk saw the castle, he was amazed. "Wow. It's almost as nice as the one in New Nexushire." He said. "Come on, let's hurry." As they approached the castle entrance, Randy noticed the cloaks and wanted to know who these characters were. "Excuse me, who are you guys?" He asked. Punk tried to think of a cover.

"Oh, I'm Phil and this is Barri. This is our first trip here. We noticed everyone was coming here, and we wanted to know what was going on." Punk said convincingly. "Okay, well, right now, We're having a baby shower for their majesties King John and Queen Megan. Randy said. "A baby shower? That sounds really awesome, can we come?" Punk asked.

"Well, okay, but don't cause any trouble, guys." Randy said. "Don't worry. We won't. I'll make sure Barri keeps his big hands to himself." Punk said. Then they went inside. The throne room was packed, and everyone in the kingdom took turns offering John and Megan their presents. They saw Rey giving John and Megan a quilt with blue and pink squares and the words 'I love my mommy and daddy' were knitted on it.

"Rey, this is wonderful!" Megan said as she put the quilt over her stomach. "I think the baby likes it." John said. "Thank you." Megan said. "So that's John Cena, huh? Well, enjoy your presents and your kingdom while you can, cause you're gonna pay for hurting my friends. Come on, Mason. Let's head back and think of our plan of invasion." Punk said.

Ezekiel was also at the shower looking over what presents John and Megan were getting. Jerry came up and gave John and Megan a mobile with six crowns of different colors hanging from it. "Oh, Jerry! It's beautiful! I'm sure the baby will love it." Megan said. "Thanks, Jerry." said John. "Oh, man. Wait till I tell Wade about this." Ezekiel said as he also left the castle to go tell Wade what he found out.

After everyone went home when the shower was over, John and Megan were going through all the wonderful presents that their baby was going to have. "Kofi did an excellent job on the cradle." John said looking at it. "Yeah, and this mobile that Jerry gave us will go perfectly with it." Megan said as she attached the mobile to the cradle. "And this quilt from Rey is so warm." She said putting the quilt in the cradle.

"I'm gonna put the rocking chair Daniel gave us over here by the fireplace so whether it's you or me, the baby will be warm while one of us is bonding with it." John said as he lifted the rocking chair nice and easy and put it next to the fireplace. "Hey, John, what are _we_ gonna give our baby?" Megan asked. "It has to be really special." said John.

"Special? I've got it! I'll be right back." Megan said. A few minutes later, Megan came back with something behind her back. "John, my mom gave this to me when _I _was a baby, and I want to give it to ours." Megan said pulling out a stuffed Basset Hound. "I thought it would make a good memory of my parents. If only they were here." Megan said sadly.

"Megan, honey, if they _were_ here, they would be very proud of you. I know I am." John said. Megan then went over and gave a big hug to her hubby. "Thank you so much, John. I can't wait until our baby gets here so we can love it and raise it together." Megan said. Then John hugged her back. "Well, I got to thank _you_ for giving me our baby. I wouldn't want one with anyone else except for you." He said.

"Oh!" Megan said. "What is it?" asked John. "I think the baby's kicking." Megan said. "Oh, let me feel." John said putting his head close to Megan's belly. "Hey, I can feel it, too." John said. Then he noticed it was getting late so he picked Megan up and carried her over to the bed and soon laid there with her. "I don't think I can wait any longer." John said. "Well, we don't want to rush it. It'll come out when it wants to." Megan said.

"So, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" John asked. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as it's _our _baby. Speaking of which, we need to come up with some names." Megan said. "Can we do it tomorrow? I'm exhausted from our shower today." John yawned. "Yeah, me too. Let's get some rest." said Megan. "Good night." They both said as they kissed. "Good night, sweetie." Megan said as she and John both kissed her belly. Then they fell asleep. They had no idea of the impending threats that were about to come.

Punk and Mason got back to New Nexushire. "Guys, we got the best info we could get. That John guy you guys told me about? He and Megan are having their first child!" Punk said. "That _is _the best info." David said. "I have an idea when we should strike. We should do it during the final month of Megan's pregnancy. That way she has to be on bedrest and can't help her husband." Punk suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea." Husky said. "Yeah, Cena won't know what hit him." Michael said. "So, how long do we have to wait?" David wondered. "I heard in the castle that Megan is five months pregnant so we have four months to plan." Mason said. "All right, boys. Let's get down to planning!" Punk said as all of them laughed. Vengeance would be theirs.

Ezekiel got back to Correalot and told Wade and the others everything he knew. "What? Megan is pregnant? That's wonderful!" Wade said. "So when are going to invade and get rid of Cena?" asked Justin. "The best time to do it is when the baby could arrive at any time. So Megan will have to rest so she won't be able to help Cena." Wade suggested.

"This is going great. Not only will I kill Cena and get Megan back, I'll also be the father of her baby." Wade said happily. "But, Wade, you're not the father, Cena is." Heath pointed out. "You imbecile! Cena can't be the father if he's dead!" Wade snapped. "So, how long do we have to plan the attack?" Justin wondered. "I heard during their baby shower that she was five months pregnant, so we have four months to plan the invasion." Ezekiel proclaimed.

"Yes, it won't be long before I get my kingdom, my love and her child back. Cena won't beat me this time! My friends, to victory!" Wade said. "To victory!" the other three said as they all laughed. Wade was pretty confident he would get his revenge.

**Everyone but Megan belongs to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Invasions Begin

The next four months passed by quickly. Both John and Megan knew that the baby would arrive at anytime. While John took care of the kingdom, Megan stayed in bed most of the time cause she didn't want to risk the baby's life. One night. They were laying in bed together. Megan gently rubbed her big belly and she told John. "It won't be long now."

"Yeah, I'm so excited that I can barely sleep." John said. "Well, if you don't get any sleep, you'll be too tired to help anyone who comes to the castle." Megan said. "Good point." John said. Then he rubbed Megan's belly and whispered to it. "Good night, sweetie. I hope you come out soon. I don't think Mommy and I can wait any longer." John said as he got comfortable and fell asleep, Megan did the same after she kissed her belly. She hoped that nothing went wrong.

During the night, Wade, Justin, Heath, and Ezekiel were all on horseback heading right for Cenashire. "Okay, guys, remember the plan? We attack as soon as the sun rises. Take out whoever gets in your way, but remember, Cena is MINE!" Wade said. "Yeah, it won't be long before the kingdom is ours again. Justin proclaimed. "Let's go!" Wade yelled as they rode through the night.

At the same time, Punk, Mason, David, Husky, and Michael were also on horseback heading for the same destination. "Hey, guys let's go over the plan again. We sneak in and attack at daybreak, find Cena and do away with him. Once that's done, the people will have to make me their king." Punk said. "What about Megan?" asked Husky.

"Maybe she can be my queen, and I'll be the father of her baby." Punk said. "I would need an heir." "Good point." said Michael. "How much longer to Cenashire?" asked David. "If we keep going like this, we'll reach it just as the sun rises. I promise that Cena is gonna pay big time for making you guys suffer." Punk said as they continued to ride. They hoped that they would succeed.

Just before daybreak, both kingdoms arrived at the entrance to Cenashire at roughly the same time. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Wade asked Punk's men. "We're going to take over this kingdom." Punk said. "Uh, no. That's what _we're_ gonna do. I'm gonna take _my_ kingdom and _my _girl back. And be the father of her baby as a bonus." Wade said.

"Wait, I have an idea. Nine guys are a lot harder to defeat than four. Maybe we'll both invade the kingdom. My first priority was doing away with Cena cause he hurt these guys." Punk said. "Okay, my guys will work with your guys, on two conditions. One, I'm the one that finds Cena and kills him. Two, you do not lay a hand on Megan in any way, shape or form. Do we have a deal?" Wade asked.

"Okay, deal. Let us know when Cena is dead so we can leave. You can have your kingdom and your girl back." Punk agreed. "Alright, it's almost sunrise. We should get started. You ready?" Wade asked. "YEAH!" said Wade's guys. "Are you guys ready?" Punk asked his guys. "YEAH!" said Punk's guys. "LET'S GO!" They both said as they stormed the front entrance.

Edge was awoken by the hoofbeats, and looked outside his window. He saw Barrett and the others storm into the village. "Oh, no! This is bad! I need to let the king know!" He said as he ran out of the house. He grabbed his special horn and started blowing it to let everyone know of the impending threat. He hoped that everyone, including John, would hear so Cenashire wouldn't fall.

Megan was dreaming about how she and John were going to love their baby and raise it together when she was suddenly woken up by Edge's horn. She knew that something was up. So she started shaking John. "John? Johnny, wake up!" John yawned and stretched. "What is it, honey? Is the baby coming?" He asked. "No, listen!" She said pointing to the window.

"Something's wrong." He said. Then Randy burst into the room. "Your highnesses. Barrett is back, he apparently has some new allies, and they're laying waste to the village square!" He said. "Come on, we gotta get everyone together." John said. "John, wait! What if the baby starts to come while you're gone?" Megan asked.

"She has a point, sir. You don't want to miss your child's birth and neither do I." Randy said. "I know. Eve!" John called. Eve immediately came into the room. "Yes, your majesty?" She asked. "Randy and I have to go fight Barrett and his men. I want you to stay here and look after Megan. If she tells you that the baby is coming. I want you to go the tower and blow the big horn. Then Randy and I will come back right away." John said.

"I will do that, your highness." Eve said. "Good. Megan, you need to rest and please don't worry. Stress isn't good for you or our baby. I promise I won't miss the birth of our child. Nothing or nobody will stop me." John said to her. "Okay, Johnny. Please be careful." She said. "I will. I promise." He said as they kissed. Then he and Randy went out to get rid of the threat.

John and Randy got to the square to find utter chaos. Wade, Punk, and the others stopped when they noticed John. "So, you're John Cena, huh?" Punk asked. "Yes, I am. Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave. Most of you guys are supposed to be banished." John proclaimed. "That's why we're here. To get revenge on you for banishing my friends." Punk said.

"Plus, we have some unfinished business, Cena. I am here to get back what's mine. My kingdom and my queen, plus my own baby to raise." Wade proclaimed. "Okay, one, _I'm_ the father, not you. And two, Megan would never let our baby near you." John snapped. "Well, you can't raise your baby when you're dead!" Wade said as he proceeded to tackle John. He hoped to finish him off.

At the castle, Megan was resting up, trying not to worry about John. "He'll be fine. He's beaten Wade before and he'll do it again." She said. She got up to get a drink when all of a sudden there was a whooshing sound, and Megan felt a really sharp pain in her stomach. She knew it was time. "Eve, get John and Randy! It's time!" She said struggling to get back to the bed.

"Don't worry, your majesty. I'm on my way!" Eve said as she made her way to the tower. She blew the horn as hard as she could. Hoping John and Randy would hear it. Back at the square, John and Wade were still beating up each other. Suddenly, John heard the horn. "Randy! We gotta go! It's time!" He said. "What? It's _time?_ Yeah! It's time for me to finally meet my heir!" Wade said getting up.

"No!" John said as he got up too. "I can't let him get to Megan!" He thought. "Sir. It's alright. I got your back. We'll stop him." Randy said. John nodded at him. "All right. Let's get going!" John said as he and Randy went after Wade toward the castle. They just hoped they could stop him and it wouldn't be too late.

**Everyone but Megan belongs to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Baby's Here!

Megan made her way back to the bed as she tried to get comfortable. "Okay, okay, It's gonna be alright. Daddy's coming. I hope. I gotta say, sweetheart, you really have a way of telling me when you want to come out." She said. "Your highness, are you okay?" asked Eve as she came back into the room. "Well, I'm gonna splurt out a baby but otherwise, I'm good." Megan joked.

Meanwhile, Wade, John and Randy arrived at the castle entrance. Wade looked around wondering where Megan was. He headed for the staircase when John grabbed his legs, tripping him. He got knocked out as his head hit the floor. "Hang in there, Megan. We're coming!" John yelled up the staircase. They started to head up but Wade tackled John to the ground.

John kicked him away and he asked Randy, "What am I gonna do?" "Listen, I'll protect Megan. You stop Barrett." Randy suggested. "But-" John started but Randy interrupted him. "John, if he gets to her, It'll be too late. You got to trust me." John thought for a minute and said, "Okay. Take care of her." He said. "I will, sir." Then Randy ran up the staircase.

Randy quickly ran up the stairs and made his way to the bedroom where Megan and Eve were. "Oh, YEAH! My feet are on fire! I gotta hop." Randy said hopping around. "Hey, Hotfeet! Woman in labor, here." Megan snapped at him. "Are you alright?" Randy asked her. "Alright! Don't you know anything about giving birth?" She asked. "No, but John's coming." Randy said.

In the throne room, John and Wade were scuffling with each other trying to overpower the other. John knew that he had to find a way to incapacitate Barrett. He didn't want to miss the birth of his baby. He promised Megan. "Give it up, Cena! You can't win!" Wade said. "If I can't win, then how come I'm the king here instead of you?" John wondered.

Wade was angered by this and punched John right in the stomach. John laid there clutching his stomach thinking. "I'm glad _I'm_ not having the baby. Then I probably would be in as much pain as Megan is right now." Wade then stomped away on John. John laid there thinking, "I'm coming Megan. Hang in there. I won't break my promise to you." He said as a tear came down his eye.

Randy went over to Megan, standing at the edge of the bed. "Randy, I'm scared. Can I hold your hand?" She asked. "Sure, okay." Randy said giving her his hand. Then Megan just squeezed his hand as hard as she could. "Just go with the pain." Randy said under his breath. He swore he could hear his knuckles cracking. "You're doing great. Just keep breathing and pushing." He said to her.

Wade finally had John cornered then he drew out his sword. "This is it, Cena! I will now kill you and get my love and child back!" He said. "Okay, how stupid are you, seriously? The baby isn't yours, it belongs to Megan and ME!" John proclaimed as he tackled Wade to the ground. Wade struggled to get his sword back, but John grabbed his legs and he dragged him toward a pole.

John then pulled Wade's legs so the pole was between them and in the process, Wade's 'happy place' hit the pole and he screamed out in pain. He felt like he couldn't breathe. While Wade was groaning, John then grabbed a pair of shackles and chained Wade's ankles together. Wade struggled to free himself but it was no use. "That should hold you." John said. Then he made his way up the stairs.

"How's it going, Eve?" Randy asked her. "I think I see it, I think I see the head." She said. "Okay, Megan, just take a really deep breath and push as hard as you can." Randy said. "No, not until John gets here." She said. Then Randy heard footsteps. Then he saw John, holding his stomach and panting. "Am I too late?" John asked. "No, sir, you just made it. I think she's getting close." Randy said to him.

Randy then took John's hand and tried to get John into the room. As they grunted. Megan let out a huge scream as she pushed as hard as she could. Then when Megan stopped screaming, John and Randy heard the most beautiful sound. The cries of a newborn baby. "Congratulations, you majesties! It's a girl!" Eve said as she took the baby to get her cleaned up and put a diaper on her.

After she was done, Eve then wrapped the baby in the quilt that Rey gave her, and then handed Megan her new daughter. "Here's your little princess." Megan didn't say anything. She was crying as she held the baby in her arms. She couldn't believe that her and John's baby was finally here. John then saw the most wonderful sight. His lovely wife snuggling their new baby.

He went over to the bed and gently extended his arm. Their daughter cooed as she tried to grab John's fingers. He then took his little princess and cradled her in his own arms. "She's perfect. She has your hair." John said noticing that the baby's head was covered in dark blond hair. "She has your eyes." Megan said as she pointed out their daughter's icy blue eyes.

A tear came down Randy's eye and he tried to wipe it away. "I saw that, snake man." Megan said to him. "Uh, no. I just had an eyelash stuck in there and- okay so I'm happy." Randy said. "So, uh, have you guys thought of a name for her?" He asked. "Yes, Randy. We have." John said. "Do you want to tell him?" He asked Megan. "Sure. Her name...is Kiara. Princess Kiara Rose Cena." She announced.

"Kiara. I like it." Randy said. The three of them then noticed that Kiara was cooing happily as she was rubbing her head against John's chest. "Aww, she really loves her daddy." Megan said. "She loves her mommy, too." John said noticing that she was reaching out for her mommy. John then gave Kiara back to Megan. "Hey Randy, do you want to hold her? I think she should get to know her uncle." Megan said.

"Okay, sure." Randy said. He then went to the bed and picked up Kiara. "Mind her head." Megan said to him. "She's so small." Randy said. He then sat in a chair and cradled the little princess gently in his arms. "Hi, Kiara. Hi, sweetie. Me and your mommy and daddy have been waiting for you." He said. "Oh, I almost forgot." Randy then reached into a bag in his belt and pulled out a yellow headband with a yellow bow on it.

"This is for you, Kiara." He said putting the headband on her head. "By the way, I'm your Uncle Randy. Let's go show your new present to Mommy and Daddy." Randy said as he gave her back to Megan. "Thank you, Randy. I think she loves it." Megan said. "So, John what happened to Wade?" Randy asked him. "Oh, I chained his ankles to a pole in the throne room. He's not going anywhere." said John.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and apprehend him and the rest of the invaders." Randy said as he left the room. John then laid on the bed with his wife and daughter. Megan put down little Kiara in the middle of the bed between her parents. Both parents just smiled and watched her coo and smile. Then she began to yawn. "Aww, she's sleepy." Megan said as Kiara started to fall asleep.

"Good night, Kiara." Megan said kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kiara." John said kissing her forehead also. Then John and Megan kissed each other. "I love you, John." Megan said. "I love you, too, Megan." John said. They watched Kiara sleep before they fell asleep themselves. At that moment, no new family was ever happier than King John, Queen Megan, and Princess Kiara Rose Cena.

**I'd like to thank Cena's baby doll for coming up with the name of John and Megan's baby. Everyone but Megan and Kiara belong to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Trials

Today was the day of the trials for the nine men who tried to take over Cenashire. Kiara was now three months old. She was a really smart baby. She knew who her mommy and daddy were. The only times when she cried loudly is when something scared her. If she needed something or just wanted some attention, she would just whimper and she would stop whimpering soon after John or Megan tended to her.

Megan and John woke up smiling at each other. "Good morning." They both said to each other. Then they heard Kiara cooing in her cradle at the edge of the bed. "Sounds like someone's already awake." John said with a laugh. "How about I get her ready while you get yourself ready for the trials today?" Megan asked. "Okay." John said as they got out of bed. Megan then went over to Kiara's cradle.

She smiled when her daughter was babbling and trying to reach the mobile that Jerry gave her. "You really like your mobile, don't you sweetie?" Megan said as she picked up her little princess. Megan then took her over to the changing table and gave her a clean diaper. John then went over and smiled at Kiara. "You feel a lot better now, don't you?" He asked her as he then blew raspberries on Kiara's belly.

She laughed as she grabbed John's head with her small hands. "Now, what should little Kiara wear today?" Megan asked her. "You probably want to look cute because everyone in the kingdom is gonna see you." She said as she looked through the closet. Kiara reached out for her red dress. "You wanna wear that?" Megan asked as she took it off the rack. She then put Kiara on the bed and put the dress on her.

"There we go. Now we just need to put on your headband." Megan said as she then put a matching headband on Kiara's head. Then Megan picked her up and kissed her cheek. "That's my pretty girl." Megan said to her. She then put Kiara in her swing while she got herself ready. When she was finished, she picked her daughter up and went to see if John was ready.

She saw John in the hallway and went up to him. John was amazed at how beautiful his two girls were. "You and Kiara look amazing." He said as he kissed Megan. Then he took Kiara in his arms. "How's my cute princess today?" He asked as he kissed her cheek. He then gave his daughter back to Megan. "I hope nothing goes wrong." Megan said. "Don't worry. I'll keep them under control. I promise." John said.

They then headed for the throne room where the trials would take place. Everyone in the kingdom was in attendance. As soon as Megan walked in with Kiara, everyone was in awe at how cute she was. John and Megan then sat on their respective thrones while Megan held Kiara in her lap. Randy then proceeded to start the trials. "The royal court is now in session, his majesty, King John Cena presiding. Bring the prisoners forward." He said.

The doors opened and Wade, Justin, Heath, Ezekiel, Punk, Mason, David, and Michael all entered the room. All of them were in chains. "Uh, where's Husky?" John asked Randy. "Oh, about him, when I tried to arrest him, he resisted so I kicked him in the head to subdue him. But I must have kicked too hard cause when I tried to wake him back up, he didn't. He's dead, sir." Randy said.

David was the first to present himself. "David Otunga, you are being charged with the crime of attempt to take over Cenashire. How do you plead?" John said. "Not guilty." David answered. "Well, what do you have to say in your defense?" John asked. "I had every right to take back what was mine. You took everything away from me. You shouldn't even be king. Wade should." David said.

Next up was Ezekiel. "Ezekiel Jackson, you are being charged with the crime of attempt to take over Cenashire. How do you plead?" John asked. "Guilty." Ezekiel said. "Do you have anything to say?" John asked. "Yes, Wade had told me that you were a heartless king. But I see now that isn't true. He told me you banished him for no reason. I apologize for being misled." Ezekiel finished.

Heath was next. "Heath Slater, you are being charged with the crime of attempt to take over Cenashire. How do you plead?" John asked him. "Not guilty." Heath said. "What do you have to say in your defense?" John asked. "Yeah, you have no reason to be king around here. Wade should be in that throne chair, not you. You should be in these shackles instead of us." Heath finished.

Justin went next. "Justin Gabriel, you are being charged with the crime of attempt to take over Cenashire. How do you plead?" John asked him. "Guilty." Justin said. "Do you have anything to say?" John asked. "Yes, I now realize that you were doing the right thing. I can see from everyone around here that you have been doing a very good job as king. I also see that you're a good husband and father." Justin finished.

Mason went next. "Mason Ryan, you are being charged with the crime of attempt to take over Cenashire. How do you plead?" John asked him. "Guilty." Mason said. "Do you have anything to say?" John asked. "You see, your majesty, I was told by my friends that you threw them out because you could. But I see that isn't true. You had every right to take the power away from these guys." Mason finished.

Michael was next. "Michael McGillicutty, you are being charged with the crime of attempt to take over Cenashire. How do you plead?" John asked. "Not guilty." Michael answered. "What do you have to say in your defense?" John asked. "If it wasn't for Megan over there, you would still be in chains, in solitary confinement, and Husky and I would still be beating you up each day." Michael finished.

Punk was next. "CM Punk, you are being charged with the crime of attempt to take over Cenashire. How do you plead?" John asked. "Guilty." Punk said. "Do you have anything to say?" John asked. "Well, I thought that you were this heartless man who exiled my men out of spite. But when I look at all these people, and when I look at your wife and your daughter, I see you're not heartless at all." Punk finished.

Finally it was Wade's turn. "Wade Barrett, you are being charged with the crime of attempt to take over Cenashire. How do you plead?" John asked. "Not guilty." Wade said. "What do you have to say in your defense?" John asked. "That should be _my _throne, Megan should be _my _wife, and your daughter should be _my _daughter. If I didn't have these chains on, I would tear you apart!" Wade finished.

"Okay, I have listened to all your statements and have decided on what to do. Since some of you confessed to the crime. I will reconsider giving those who did a second chance. I will need a little time to decide on all of your sentences. This court is adjourned." John said. Everyone began to leave as all of the prisoners were being escorted out.

Wade was just about to leave when Megan went up to him. "Listen, Wade, you brought all of this on yourself. If you did more for the people and less for yourself, then maybe you would still be king." She told him. "This is all your fault. I should never have picked you to be my queen. I don't know what I ever saw in you!" He snapped. Then without hesitation, Kiara suddenly punched Wade square in the nose.

"Ow!" Wade said clutching his nose. Then Megan noticed that his nose was bleeding. As Wade was being led out, Megan just stared at her daughter absorbing what just happened. "Whoa, you definitely have your daddy's punch. I'll let it go this time, but from now on, you don't punch anyone, okay?" She said. Kiara gave out a little coo letting Megan know she understood.

"So, what did you want with Wade?" John asked her. "Well, I told him what he should have done to still be king around here. Then he told me all this was my fault and that he didn't know what he saw in me." Megan said. "So, why did he cry out?" John asked. "Kiara broke his nose." Megan said with a smile. _"She_ broke his nose?" John asked a little shocked. "Yeah, she has your punch." Megan said.

John then took Kiara and nuzzled her. "Did you protect Mommy from that bad guy?" He said to her. Kiara just babbled and hugged John's face. "So, do you know what you're going to do about them?" Megan asked. "I'm gonna need some time. But I hope everyone will be happy with my decisions." John wondered. "Well, you do what you believe is best, and we'll support you." Megan said giving him a kiss.

Kiara then started to yawn. "Looks like someone's naptime." Megan said smiling. "Can I put her down?" John asked. "Sure, I should go change." Megan said as she left. John then walked towards the bedroom looking down at his princess the whole way. When he got there he put Kiara in her cradle and looked at her as she started to fall asleep.

"Sleep tight, princess. I love you." John said as he tucked his daughter in. He then sat in the rocking chair thinking how lucky he was. The ones who threatened his kingdom were no longer a threat, He had a lovely wife he'd give anything for, he now had a beautiful daughter to raise and he is going to be able to watch her grow. He just sat there thinking of what to do with the invaders. He knew he was going to set things right.

**Everyone but Megan and Kiara belong to WWE. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Peace & Happiness Restored

A week had gone by, and John had made up his mind on what he was gonna do with the invaders. He got up out of bed and saw Megan in the rocking chair feeding Kiara. He went over and kissed her. "Good morning, honey." John said. "Good morning. So are you ready to carry out the sentences?" She asked. "I am. I just hope everyone in the kingdom is happy with what I've decided." He said.

"Well, you'll never know until you give them out." She said. "You do have a point." John said. Then he smiled at his daughter as she was sucking on her bottle. "She is just so cute." He said. "Well, I think she's almost done, so how about you go get ready while she finishes up?" Megan suggested. "Alright." John said as he kissed little Kiara on her forehead.

Kiara then took the empty bottle out of her mouth letting Megan know she was finished. "That's my girl. Now, you ready to be burped?" She asked her. Kiara let out a little coo as Megan then put her head over her shoulder and patted her back gently. After about a minute, Kiara let out a loud burp. "Wow, that was a nice one. Now, let's go get ready and meet up with Daddy." Megan said to her little princess.

John, Megan, and Kiara entered the throne room as everyone including the prisoners were awaiting John's decisions. "Ahem, citizens of Cenashire, I am now ready to give out the sentences. I hope you are happy with them. At this time, I want Heath, Michael, and David to be brought before me." John said. The three prisoners stepped forward.

"For you guys, all of you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime in the dungeon and you won't be released on good behavior and no bail." John said. Then the three of them were escorted out the throne room and headed for the dungeon. "Now, can I have Wade brought before me?" John asked. Wade stepped forward growling. He had a brace on his nose from when Kiara broke it.

"Wade Barrett, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime in solitary confinement with no bail and no contact. Now you are gonna know what it feels like to be trapped in a cold, dark place, alone." John said to him. Wade was then taken away to the same spot where he kept John when he was king. Kiara giggled and blew raspberries at Wade. Everyone laughed at the little princess, happy that she was enjoying herself.

"Punk, Mason, Justin, and Ezekiel, could you guys please step forward?" John asked. "Since you guys confessed to your crime, I have decided I will let you guys go and take residence in Cenashire as long as you guys promise to not cause anymore trouble. Do you promise?" John asked. "Yeah, I promise." Punk said. "I promise." Mason said. "I promise, too." said Ezekiel. "Me too." said Justin.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Randy, release these gentlemen, please." John said. Randy then did as he was told and unlocked all the chains off the four men. They all rubbed their wrists. "Thank you all for coming. This case is closed." John said. Then everyone began to leave. Megan went over and kissed her husband. "Thank you, John. I'm sure the kingdom will be happy again." She said.

A week later, Cenashire was now a happy kingdom again. Mason and Ezekiel decided to be John's prison guards. They definitely made sure that Wade had no contact and David, Michael and Heath stayed where they belonged. Justin decided to work with Kofi and help him make designs for flying machines. Punk decided to make ice cream bars instead of trouble.

Then John decided to have a big party to celebrate that peace and happiness had been restored to Cenashire, and let everyone in the kingdom have a chance to hold little Kiara. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party. Punk brought some of his ice cream bars to let John and Megan sample. "Here, your majesties. You can try them first. Let me know what you think." Punk said.

John and Megan then each took a taste of Punk's ice cream bars. "This is really good. Maybe I'll give these to Kiara when she starts teething, I can hardly feel my teeth." Megan said. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll get a lot of sales when it's really hot." John said. "Thank you, your majesties." Punk said. "I'm gonna go see if Mason and Ezekiel want to try them." Punk said as he left the throne room.

Kiara was really enjoying all the attention she was getting. Everyone who got a chance to hold her told her how cute she was, some of them tickled her, and most of them told John and Megan how blessed they were. Megan gave John a kiss and she said to him. "I never thought the kingdom would ever experience happiness like this." She said.

"Well, Megan. I believe the person responsible for bringing peace and happiness to Cenashire...is _you."_ John said to her. "You sure?" She asked. "Yeah, I believe if Wade didn't pick you to be his queen, I would still be Wade's personal prisoner, everyone here would be miserable, and we wouldn't have had our amazing daughter." John said. "Yeah, you're right." Megan said.

Megan then looked up at the ceiling and thought to herself, "Mom, Dad, I really miss you guys. I wish you could be here and see your wonderful granddaughter. I'm sure you would have loved her. Everyone here sure loves her. And John and I will love her forever." She then leaned against John and thought how blessed she was having a kingdom, a loving husband, and a sweet little daughter.

That night, John woke up to hear Kiara whimpering. Not wanting to wake Megan, he got out of bed and picked up his little princess wondering what she needed. Then he noticed she smelled funny, so she needed a clean diaper. John took Kiara to the changing table and unsnapped her little black onesie and then tried to take the dirty diaper off. He gagged a bit, but he put a clean diaper on her and resnapped her onesie.

John then carried Kiara over to the rocking chair where the fire was warm and crackling quietly. As he was rocking her, he said, "You know, Kiara, I owe my life to Mommy, if it wasn't for her, I would still be in that cold dark room in rusty chains covered in dirt and dried blood. She is the greatest, and I'm sure that when you're grown up, you'll be just like her."

Kiara then yawned and fell asleep peacefully in John's arms. He then got up out of the rocking chair and put his beautiful daughter back in her cradle and tucked her in. "Good night, my little angel." John said kissing her head. Then he got back into bed with Megan and then he kissed Megan's head. "Thank you, my guardian angel." He said to her before falling asleep.

John and Megan couldn't have been more happier, they had a wonderful little princess to raise, their biggest threat was getting exactly what he deserved, and the people of their kingdom got something they thought they would never feel, peace and happiness. And it was all because of a king's determination.

**THE END!**

**Everyone but Megan and Kiara belong to WWE. Read "An Heir's Bravery" if you want to know what happens next. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
